


how the actual F did this happen?

by bagofbeans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Texting, i wrote this at 3am, idk man i was streaming home and just impulsively decided that i want to write a chat fic, is betaed even a word, pls stream home, sometimes there will be actual scenarios and not just chats, this isnt betaed so obviously lots of mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofbeans/pseuds/bagofbeans
Summary: seokmin started a chat with mingyu, soonyoung, junhui, and wonwoo (10:40 PM)seokmin:there my friend, i have done my partseokmin:i added soonyoung so he could give you information about wonwooseokmin:and then you can finally “step up your game”junhui:step up his what??? :ooooowonwoo:why would you need information about me? is this something i should be worried about?seokmin:holy shit i fucked up why are you both here





	1. I

**__**

**mingyu started a chat with seokmin (10:25 PM)**

****__

**mingyu:** i need help  


**seokmin:** how may i help u my dear friend  


**mingyu:** no scratch that  


****

**mingyu:** i dont need help  


**mingyu:** NO I mean  


**mingyu:** i actually need HELP  


**mingyu:** BUT NOT YOUR HELP  


**seokmin:** you didn’t have to wound me like that my dude  


**mingyu:** no  


**mingyu:** look  


**mingyu:** jeonghan hyung isn’t responding minghao is practicing seungkwan is nowhere to be found and seungcheol hyung is playing basketball so i obviously don’t have a choice that’s why i messaged u  


**seokmin:** you didn’t have to wound me like that my dude 2.0  


**mingyu:** just let me rant  


**mingyu:** and ill be fine  


**mingyu:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  


**mingyu:** i just need to let this out  


**seokmin:** sure thing, ming  


**mingyu:** im just gonna pretend i didnt read that  


**seokmin:** are u going to rant or what  


**mingyu:** oh yeah sorry  


**mingyu:** don’t even bother replying its all good  


**mingyu:** so u know this wonwoo guy right  


**mingyu:** SEOKMIN why aren’t u answering me  


**seokmin:** are u actually kidding me you specifically told me to not even bother replying  


**seokmin:** but yes of course i know him the mighty jeon wonwoo aka the guy you are head over heels with  


**mingyu:** that’s a little bit too much BUT YES him  


**mingyu:** so  


**mingyu:** ive been crushing on him for the past three months and we haven’t talked except when i would ask him about junhui hyung (because minghao makes me do it!!) and i just wanna step up my game but I don’t know how?????!!!!!! should i make small talks when i see him on the library??? should i invite him for some coffee??? or that’s weird???? should i pretend i hate math and then make him tutor me????? like that classic mean girls lindsay lohan move???? i don’t know I just wanna make a move but idk how  


**seokmin:** dude breathe  


**seokmin:** is that all?  


**mingyu:** what do u mean IS THAT ALL can u not notice im freaking out  


**seokmin:** dude youve chosen the right person  


**seokmin:** i will forget that i was hurt about the fact that i was your last choice and just help you with your big gay problem  


**mingyu:** REALLY  


**mingyu:** HOW????????????????????  


**seokmin:** trust me 😉  


**mingyu:** that wink emoji isn’t trustable at all

Seokmin laughs, amused at Mingyu’s “big gay problem”, as he likes to call it. Seokmin wasn’t lying, he actually have an idea on how to help his troubled friend. And that is, adding Soonyoung to the chat. Soonyoung is a very close of friend of Seokmin, who also happens to be one of Wonwoo’s bestest friends. He figures that adding Soonyoung could help Mingyu, knowing that the former has a lot of information about Wonwoo’s likes and dislikes. Seokmin pats himself on the shoulder and grins, feeling proud of his very own _brilliant _idea.__

__So, he adds Soonyoung._ _

**seokmin started a chat with mingyu, soonyoung, junhui, and wonwoo (10:40 PM)**

__**seokmin:** there my friend, i have done my part  


**seokmin:** i added soonyoung so he could give you information about wonwoo  


**seokmin:** and then you can finally “step up your game”  


**junhui:** step up his what??? :ooooo  


**wonwoo:** why would you need information about me? is this something i should be worried about? 

**seokmin:** holy shit i fucked up why are you both here  


**soonyoung:** you  


**soonyoung:** were  


**soonyoung:** the  


**soonyoung:** one  


**soonyoung:** who  


**soonyoung:** added  


**soonyoung:** THEM  


**mingyu:** LEE  


**mingyu:** SEOKMIN  


**mingyu:** YOU  


**mingyu:** DUMB  


**mingyu:** MOTHERFUCKER  


**seokmin:** mingyu im so sorry i honestly didn’t know what happened  


**seokmin:** i only planned to add soonyoung so he could help you with your big gay problem i swear  


**junhui:** BIG GAY PROBLEM???? :OOOOOOO  


**mingyu:** PLEASE  


**mingyu:** I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING SHARKS LEE SEOKMIN  


**mingyu:** DO NOT  


**mingyu:** MAKE THIS  


**mingyu:** EVEN  


**mingyu:** WORSE  


**wonwoo:** again, i will be repeating my question. why would you need information about me?  


**mingyu:** hi wonwoo! please forget this happened it was just a mistake  


**wonwoo:** oh. okay i understand.  


**junhui:** oh sweet little wonwoo~ for someone considered smart, ur actually pretty dense  


**soonyoung:** i second that!  


**wonwoo:** excuse me?  


**soonyoung:** even a dumb person like me could completely understand whats happening  


**mingyu:** OKAY THIS SHOULD BE STOPPED  


**mingyu:** IM JUST GONNA KICK ALL OF YOU AND THEN LETS JUST ALL PRETEND  


**mingyu:** THIS DIDN’T HAPPEN AT ALL  


**wonwoo:** uh, okay?  


**mingyu:** FUCK FUCK FUCK  


**mingyu:** SEOKMIN IS THE ADMIN  


**mingyu:** THEREFORE I DON’T HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO KICK ANYONE  


**mingyu:** LEE SEOKMIN  


**mingyu:** DO IT OR ELSE  


**seokmin:** OR ELSE WHAT?????  


**junhui:** oh hush  


**junhui:** stop talking nonsense mingyu  


**junhui:** seokmin don’t u dare kick any of us out or else  


**seokmin:** OR ELSE WHAT  


**seokmin:** for the love of god just tell me please ugh these ~your else~ antics is making me nervous  


**mingyu:** or else i will leak THAT picture  


**junhui:** or else i will tell them about IT  


**wonwoo:** capitalizing the words to emphasize your point. i love that.  


**soonyoung:** oh shut up language freak  


**soonyoung:** now is not the time  


**wonwoo:** ………………………..  


**soonyoung:** so seokmin, who do you choose?  


**mingyu:** SEOKMIN i will print out that PICTURE and hand it to everyone as if theyre fucking discount flyers  


**junhui:** seokmin 😊  


**soonyoung:** how the fuck am i more threatened with junhui when all he did was type seokmins name???  


**junhui:** 😊  


**wonwoo:** i am very confused. what is happening, exactly?  


**seokmin:** fine i choose junhui  


**seokmin:** im so sorry mingyu i cant risk junhui telling IT  


**mingyu:** BUT YOU CAN RISK MINE??????????  


**seokmin:** having my wasted photo leaked is a lot more better than junhui telling IT  


**seokmin:** i promise u  


**soonyoung:** oh my god is it really that bad seokmin  


**seokmin:** it is…it is…..  


**junhui:** GREAT! <3 now no one is kicking anyone out!  


**mingyu:** CAN  


**mingyu:** I  


**mingyu:** JUST  


**mingyu:** DIE  


**mingyu:** PLEASE  


**wonwoo:** ifyou don’t mind me asking…  


**wonwoo:** why do you type like that, mingyu?  


**mingyu:** oh  


**mingyu:** just a habit, i guess?  


**seokmin:** did you just use comma? kim mingyu typed properly for once?  


**junhui:** lol mingyu i can sense how flustered u are :))))  


**wonwoo:** why is mingyu flustered? 

**soonyoung:** why are you so dense?  


**wonwoo:** again, how am i dense? i am so perplexed  


**soonyoung:** you are a what  


**soonyoung:** a PRETZEL???  


**junhui:** oh god soonyoung ur so dumb -_-  


**soonyoung:** why? do you know what perplexed means, genius???  


**junhui:** no but at least i know it isn’t the same as pretzel  


**wonwoo:** I don’t think that makes you any smarter, junhui.  


**junhui:** whatever u say :*  


**junhui:** anyway all of u are so boring so im gonna add more people  


**mingyu:** YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE THE AUTHORITY ON THIS GROUP CHAT!!!!!!!  


**junhui:** oh  


**junhui:** but i have the authority on seokmin 😉  


**junhui:** isn’t that right, seokmin?  


**seokmin:** …yes  


**junhui:** great! now add the most beautiful boy first  


**soonyoung:** lee taemin?  


**seokmin:** kwon jiyong?  


**mingyu:** he’s already here…  


**wonwoo:** really mingyu? who do you consider the most beautiful boy in this group chat?  


**junhui:** shut the fuck up densie boy  


**junhui:** anyways uncultured swines  


**junhui:** the most beautiful boy is of course, my boyfriend xu minghao  


**junhui:** go add him and then add the rest  


**seokmin:** who’s “the rest???”  


**junhui:** ask again and ill actually say IT  


**seokmin:** aye aye captain 

**seokmin added minghao (11:02 PM)**  
**seokmin added seungcheol jeonghan joshua jihoon seungkwan vernon chan (11:03 PM)**

__

__

_**junhui:** welcome to the club everyone! :DDDD <333333_

__Mingyu lets out a sigh, immediately closing his phone as soon as he sees Junhui’s message, placing it on his bedside table before lying down on his own bed. He didn’t know what the actual fuck just happened. Thirty minutes ago, he just needed someone to talk to so he could rant, which happens to be Seokmin, which also happens to be an idiot who magically ruined his life. (Well, “ruined” is a bit of a stretch, but Mingyu is known to be overly dramatic) Mingyu closes his eyes, ignoring the continuous vibration from his mobile device that’s obviously caused by the bombarding notifications from the group chat, and sleeps instead._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello please tell me what you think about this whole mess because i honestly think it sucks but i enjoyed writing it nonetheless :D (its my first ever chat fic!!!!!)
> 
> also i struggled choosing between soonseok and soonchan :< idk maybe at some point there would still be soonchan????
> 
>  
> 
> anyways im on twt: @chiliwonu


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jeonghan:** this might not be a drama club but the amount of drama in this gc is very interesting
> 
> **jeonghan:** i woke up just to say that
> 
> **jeonghan:** goodnight everyone
> 
> **jeonghan:** muah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay for more information about this fic!
> 
> they're all in college. same university, different years, different courses.
> 
> 95 line - fourth year, business major  
> 96 line - third year, literature major (wonwoo and jihoon) both dance and drama major (junhui and soonyoung)  
> 97 line - second year, arts major  
> 98 and 99 line - first year, music major

**seokmin added minghao (11:02 PM)**  
**seokmin added seungcheol jeonghan joshua jihoon seungkwan vernon chan (11:03 PM)**

**junhui:** welcome to the club everyone! :DDDD <333333  


**minghao:** the fuck is this  


**junhui:** be sweet to me minghao >: ((((  


**minghao:** the fuck is this, babe  


**junhui:** >: (((((  


**junhui:** why is no one responding im gonna kickslam everyone  


**jeonghan:** lol very funny junhui you cant even kill a person  


**junhui:** AND YOU CAN?  


**jeonghan:** : )  


**jihoon:** junhui how many times do i have to tell you that i dont have any plans on joining your drama club  


**jihoon:** i have enough drama in my life  


**vernon:** damn thats so sad man  


**vernon:** junhui hyung wont even let me join the drama club no matter how many times i ask  


**seungkwan:** its because you cant control your facial expressions you loaf  


**vernon:** elaborate cant control  


**seungkwan:** we had a test earlier and when youre on number 69 you laughed because apparently its funny  


**vernon:** but it is??  


**junhui:** oh god shut the fuck up i do not want couples fighting in this pure loving gc  


**junhui:** plus jihoon and vernon for gods sake this is not for the drama club  


**seungkwan:** vernon and i are not together though?  


**seungkwan:** god whats even the point of this gc  


**junhui:** to make new friends <3  


**wonwoo:** everyone in this gc literally knows each other, junhui.  


**junhui:** but i want everyone to be closer! someone side with me : (  


**chan:** hyung im gonna side with you but only because i pity you  


**junhui:** damn chan thanks i guess  


**minghao:** god im so tired of ur bullshit  


**junhui:** minghao baby i told u that u should be sweet to me : (  


**minghao:** god babe im so tired of ur bullshit babe  


**junhui:** much better  


**junhui:** where the fuck is everyone why is no one talking ugh i added you all because i want this gc to be fun  


**soonyoung:** you want fun? and yet you added jihoon?  


**jihoon:** soonyoung fuck off  


**jihoon:** seungcheol is playing basketball so he would probably see these messages later…..or tomorrow idk  


**soonyoung:** why do you know  


**jihoon:** because he told me?  


**soonyoung:** why did he tell you  


**seokmin:** omg jihoon dude  


**seokmin:** i mean jihoon hyung  


**seokmin:** are u and seungcheol hyung dating  


**jihoon:** not yet.  


**jihoon:** i mean no.  


**jihoon:** we are not dating yet.  


**jihoon:** we are not dating.  


**jihoon:** period.  


**joshua:** i highly doubt that, jihoon.  


**joshua:** anyways i just got in our apartment  


**joshua:** jeonghan isn’t responding because he’s already asleep with his phone in his hand  


**chan:** aww hyung you and jeonghan hyung are so domestic!!!  


**chan:** i want that kind of relationship someday  


**seungkwan:** chan aren’t you straight?  


**chan:** what  


**chan:** lol no  


**junhui:** seungkwan do you actually think i will allow filthy hets in my own gay only zone gc  


**seokmin:** technically its mingyus and i gc but whatever floats ur boat  


**vernon:** how did this gc even happened in the first place  


**minghao:** i feel like i know why  


**junhui:** well  


**junhui:** mingyu wanted some information about wonwoo and he messaged seokmin about it  


**junhui:** and seokmin helped by adding soonyoung  


**junhui:** but since hes dumb he accidentally added me and wonwoo too  


**junhui:** mingyu wanted to kick us all out but i didnt want that to happen so i blackmailed seokmin and asked him to add all of you  


**junhui:** so voila! the gayest gc have been made  


**seungkwan:** is that why mingyu keeps on messaging me…….i was ignoring him the whole time  


**minghao:** lol seungkwan same  


**minghao:** i had to fake a dance practice because i already know what hes going to say and im completely tired of it  


**vernon:** junhui hyung why do you know so much  


**junhui:** :D  


**jihoon:** seokmin how do you just accidentally add someone  


**seokmin:** i dont know what happened i swear my fingers moved by itself  


**minghao:** lol nice excuse u got there buddy  


**wonwoo:** uh, i still have no idea why mingyu needs information about me.  


**junhui:** dense.  


**soonyoung:** dense.  


**jihoon:** dense.  


**minghao:** dense.  


**seokmin:** dense.  


**seungkwan:** dense.  


**vernon:** dense.  


**chan:** dense.  


**jeonghan:** this might not be a drama club but the amount of drama in this gc is very interesting  


**jeonghan:** i woke up just to say that  


**jeonghan:** goodnight everyone  


**jeonghan:** muah

Jeonghan turns off his phone once he hears Joshua whining beside him. “Baaaaabe, stop using your phone, it’s cuddle time” Joshua says with a pout, but Jeonghan just kisses it away as he wraps his arms around his partner, bringing him closer. “You’re being extra whiny today babe, are you sick?” Jeonghan jokingly places his hand on Joshua’s forehead, earning another pout from the younger. “I am not, silly. Can I not ask a cuddle from you?” is the last thing Joshua says before burying his face on Jeonghan’s neck, falling asleep a minute later. Jeonghan smiles and ruffles Joshua’s hair, murmuring “I love you” over and over again until he falls asleep himself.

**(4:35 AM)**

**seungcheol:** looking forward to be closer with you all  


**seungcheol:** and jihoon is right, we are not dating  


**seungcheol:** yet.  


**vernon:** damn man its 4 am why are u awake so early  


**seungcheol:** well i exercise every 4 am  


**vernon:** wow wish i was that health conscious  


**seungcheol:** im pretty sure you are!  


**seungcheol:** i mean, what could be the reason you’re awake at 4am?  


**vernon:** lol  


**vernon:** i havent slept actually  


**vernon:** ive been watching buzzfeed unsolved since 12am  


**vernon:** and now im convinced that jon benet ramsey is murdered by her parents. dont you think so?  


**seungcheol:** yeah youre right  


**vernon:** that her parents murdered her?  


**seungcheol:** no  


**seungcheol:** that youre not health conscious

**(7:04 AM)**

**seungkwan:** rise and shine my kids  


**joshua:** seungkwan 10 people here are literally older than you  


**seungkwan:** so  


**joshua:** plus we’re in college everyone has different schedules  


**seungkwan:** so  


**mingyu:** seungkwan shut up  


**seungkwan:** make me  


**mingyu:** you ignored my messages last night im gonna make u shut up whenever i want  


**seungkwan:** ur so dramatic  


**mingyu:** coming from u  


**minghao:** shut up both of u i was disturbed  


**minghao:** i was sleeping fuck it  


**mingyu:** no minghao u shut up  


**mingyu:** u ignored  


**mingyu:** my  


**mingyu:** messages  


**mingyu:** too  


**minghao:** u were only going to talk about [redacted] for hours whats the point  


**minghao:** be grateful i didnt say the name im such a good friend  


**mingyu:** be grateful to u?  


**mingyu:** never  


**jihoon:** i will fucking hunt all of u later  


**jihoon:** my class starts at 12 and you all made me wake up at 7  


**jihoon:** and seungcheol fuck u too

Mingyu enters the room, fifteen minutes before his class starts. His life dictionary doesn’t really acknowledges the word early, so you could imagine the face both Minghao and Seokmin makes when they see him. “What has gotten into you?” Minghao raises an eyebrow as Mingyu goes to his assigned seat, which is behind Seokmin and besides Minghao. “I needed extra time so I could kill someone before our professor arrives” he answers, purposely making his voice louder so Seokmin could hear. 

And as if on cue, Seokmin hurriedly runs outside their room and Mingyu quickly follows, knowing well that his dumb best friend would do that classic move. It took him an exact five minutes before he finally catches Seokmin, cornering him somewhere around the hallway. “Fuck off, Seokmin. Now I don’t have enough energy to kill you” Mingyu groans as he catches his breath, trying his best not to let his friend escape from him. That is, until, a familiar voice shouts “Mingyu!” which made him distracted, and Seokmin took his only chance to run for his life. And Mingyu, instead of chasing his suspect, diverts his attention to the person who called him.

Which was Wonwoo.

“Hi Mingyu” Wonwoo says once he’s in front of Mingyu. “Wonwoo hyung, uh, hi” Mingyu, in the most sheepish way, greets back. “What are you doing here?” Mingyu asks, realizing that this was the arts building and there’s no way Wonwoo would have a class here. “Oh yeah, about that!” Wonwoo looks like he had an epiphany with Mingyu’s question, making the latter even more confused. “I actually came here to see you”  


Now Mingyu is more confused as ever. Why did Wonwoo came all the way here? What does Wonwoo want? Why is he looking for-  


“Hello? Earth to Mingyu?” Wonwoo waves his hand in front of Mingyu, successfully breaking his tiny little trance. “Oh, uhm, is this something about last night? I can expla-“ Once again, Mingyu is cut off by Wonwoo. “No, no it’s not about that” Wonwoo answers but quickly follows a “well it’s technically about last night, except you don’t have to explain”  


“Huh?” is the only thing Mingyu was able to say.  


“Well, I still don’t know why you need information about me. But I feel like you badly need it, so I came here to give you what you need, only this time it’s not coming from Soonyoung” Wonwoo looks around the hallway for a while before speaking once again. “But I don’t think this is a good place, should we go to a nearby coffee shop instead? After your class?”  


Mingyu doesn’t question why Wonwoo knows his schedule, doesn’t question why the older is doing this for him, doesn’t question the absurdity of the whole situation.  


He nods. “Sure thing, hyung”

Last night, he wanted to ask Wonwoo for some coffee. Funny how things have changed.

**mingyu started a chat with seokmin (10:00 PM)**

**mingyu:** thank  


**mingyu:** u  


**mingyu:** so  


**mingyu:** much  


**mingyu:** I OWE U BIGTIME MY BESTEST FRIEND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a complete meh because i was actually planning to write a new chapter by next week, but the amount of kudos and hits inspired me so.....here ya go
> 
> if u guys still have questions i have a cc!! curiouscat.me/moonjeons :D


	3. Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chan:** fellas, is it gay
> 
> **junhui:** it is 
> 
> **mingyu:** it better be 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what im doing at this point  
> (italic font is something that happened on chapter two)

**(08:00 AM)**

 

 **seokmin:** uhm

 **seokmin:** [image: screenshot of mingyu's message] 

 **seokmin:** he literally wanted to kill me earlier yesterday what the fuck is up

 **junhui:** hmmmm something smells

 **seungkwan:** smells fishy : )

 **jeonghan:** but isn’t he allergic to seafood

 **vernon:** what

 **seungkwan:** smells meaty : )

 **vernon:** what

 **jeonghan:** hey mingyu you sound like you WON something yesterday!

 **junhui:** yeah mingyu, how much of WOOing did you do yesterday?

 **chan:** ohhhhh i get it now!!!!!!

 **joshua:** vernon even chan gets it there’s no way you still don’t know what they’re talking about

 **vernon:** i literally have no idea

 **vernon:** whatever im going back to sleep since buzzfeed unsolved kept me up all morning

 **seungkwan:** i told you not to watch that at night anymore you dumbass!

 **seungkwan:** when do u ever listen to me

 **jeonghan:** aww what a sweet couple

 **seungkwan:** how many times have i told you that we are not a couple

 **seungkwan:** i am more of like….vernon’s mom

 **seungkwan:** he is a literal 5 year old trapped in a 20 year old body

 **vernon:** yeah yeah what he said

 **chan:** lmfao its so funny that vernon hyung just agrees into whatever seungkwan hyung says

 **junhui:** can we go back to the main topic

 **junhui:** lets push aside verkwan for a minute

 **jihoon:** who the fuck made up the word verkwan

 **jihoon:** sounds like a discounted venom

 **junhui:** again! back to the topic!

 **wonwoo:** drop it, junhui.

 **jeonghan:** ooooooh look who’s here

 **jeonghan:** wonwoo, care to share why mingyu thanked seokmin? hmm?

 **wonwoo:** lol

 **wonwoo:** how would i know

 **seokmin:** fuck off wonwoo u never use lol like never

 **seokmin:** ur obviously lying

 **wonwoo:** excuse me?

 **seokmin:** oh my god hyung that was soonyoung im sorry

 **seokmin:** we’re eating breakfast together and he left his phone in our apartment

 **seokmin:** so now hes using mine

 **wonwoo:** i understand, seokmin.

 **wonwoo:** please don’t believe whatever he says

 **jeonghan:** seokmin care to tell us what soonyoung said to u

 **seokmin:** i dont feel like i should

 **junhui:** seokmin : )

 **seokmin:** ugh junhui hyung pls stop blackmailing me

 **junhui:** i’ll be waiting : )

 **seungcheol:** i’ll be waiting too

 **jihoon:** seungcheol since when have u been interested from things like these

 **seungcheol:** since i joined this gc

 

“Now look what you’ve done!” Seokmin cries, shoving his phone to Soonyoung’s face.

The older takes it, and was about to press the voice message option until Seokmin stops him. “What are you doing?”

Soonyoung shrugs. “I am going to tell them the story Wonwoo told me last night”

“But Wonwoo hyung would be mad!” Seokmin protests, receiving a laugh from his roommate. “Chill, he never gets mad. I’m one hundred percent sure Wonwoo won’t mind, he’s just trying to maintain his intimidating aura”

Seokmin doesn’t reply with that and just lets Soonyoung do whatever he wants with his phone, but instead of doing that, the older just looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “Also, care to tell me why Junhui keeps on blackmailing you? What does he know that I don’t?” Soonyoung asks, his voice sulky.

True enough, Seokmin tells Soonyoung anything. _Like literally anything._ From his random thoughts to his deepest ones, Soonyoung knows it all.

Except this one. And Seokmin has no plans on telling it sooner, especially when the secret he’s trying to hide highly involves Soonyoung.

“It’s nothing! Continue with your Wonwoo agenda” Seokmin says, abruptly changing the topic, hoping Soonyoung didn’t notice how tense he is at the moment.

He grabs his phone from his roommate and presses the voice message option, deciding to just tell it himself.

“Soonyoung hyung told me that Mingyu and Wonwoo hyung went for some coffee yesterday, and had a good talk”

 

**(8:13 AM)**

 

 **seokmin:** [voice message]

 **junhui:** seokmin thats it??

 **junhui:** they had a ‘good talk’??

 **junhui:** cant u be any more specificer than that

 **minghao:** babe i dont think specificer is an actual word

 **junhui:** i do what i want minghao

 **minghao:** oh yeah?

 **junhui:** no baby of course im just kidding i love u

 **joshua:** i can’t believe i waited thirteen minutes only for seokmin to tell that

 **seokmin:** hyung ur becoming a lot like jeonghan hyung

 **jeonghan:** and thats a good thing

 **seokmin:** i dont really think so…..

 **seungcheol:** seokmin just tell me what happened yesterday between mingyu and wonwoo

 **seungcheol:** im really curious

 **mingyu:** SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG????????

 **mingyu:** EVEN YOU???????????

 **jihoon:** see, mingyu’s awake

 **mingyu:** SO THAT WAS A TRAP??????

 **seungcheol:** yeah ji made me do it

 **seungcheol:** sorry gyu

 **mingyu:** damn

 **mingyu:** i

 **mingyu:** feel

 **mingyu:** betrayed

 **jeonghan:** dramatic mingyu aside

 **jeonghan:** jihoon and seungcheol are together

 **jeonghan:** early in the morning

 **jihoon:** lol we are not

 **chan:** they are!! i was on my way to my 8:30 class and saw them at the park!!

 **chan:** they seemed pretty sweet with each other too

 **minghao:** lmao

 **minghao:** karma hits

 **jihoon:** we are not dating.

 **joshua:** whatever you say, jihoon.

 

_**mingyu started a chat with wonwoo (11:30 PM)** _

 

_**mingyu:** thank you for today, hyung : )_

_**wonwoo:** thank you too, mingyu._

_**wonwoo:** i had fun._

_**mingyu:** hyung, can i ask something?_

_**wonwoo:** yeah?_

_**mingyu:** were you serious about earlier?_

_**wonwoo:** that i prefer latte than frappe?_

_**wonwoo:** yeah, why?_

_**mingyu:** NOOOOOOOO_

_**mingyu:** i was_

_**mingyu:** talking about_

_**mingyu:** the L word…_

_**wonwoo:** the what?_

_**mingyu:** NDEKKTHATYOUHFEFHEFE_

_**mingyu:** EJJFEKFJEKFJEKLIKEMEHFEKFJ_

_**wonwoo:** oh._

_**wonwoo:** yes, i was serious about what i said._

_**wonwoo:** i do like you._

_**wonwoo:** too._

_**mingyu:** HKHFEJHFEUHEWUIHFEJHFEJHFEUGFEUFHEFGEJEFJBEFHHBEBHFEBBERBUEBB_

_**mingyu:** HYUNGHJEFBEJHFEJHFEHFEFJFBJRBBVBVBYEYGIROIROJ_

_**wonwoo:** but we’ll take it slow, yeah?_

_**mingyu:** YESOFCOURSEJJEJFKEBESHAHFEHEFEJYYKDGKNGJRKNGREJNRNRF_

_**mingyu:** and no telling to anyone yet_

_**mingyu:** i promise_

_**wonwoo:** thank you mingyu._

_**wonwoo:** good night : )_

_Mingyu pinches his arm and winces after doing so, trying to make sure he’s not dreaming._

_What happened earlier was something he didn’t expect, especially from Wonwoo. They had coffee, was awkward at first, but things gradually got better once Wonwoo pulled out a dad joke out of nowhere and suddenly they just become comfortable with each other’s company._

_Wonwoo did share information about him. From his major, why he chose it, and a lot more. (Mingyu can’t really distinguish if he should be proud or embarrassed that he knows some of the things Wonwoo has said, all thanks to Soonyoung)_

_Until Wonwoo stopped, and asked Mingyu why he needed all of these information. Mingyu isn’t really sure if Wonwoo was serious about the question, trying to see if the older was just acting dense. But based from Wonwoo’s face, he does seem pretty confused._

_Mingyu doesn’t know where he got the confidence to confess. He just felt like it was the right thing to do, so that’s what he did. Stating the reason why he needed information about the older, why he’s always in the library even if reading is actually the last thing he wants to do, why he’s always asking about Junhui to Wonwoo even if he doesn’t really care about what the former is doing._

_“Well, it’s because I like you, Wonwoo hyung”_

_Mingyu bows his head. He was ready for the rejection. He really was._

_Until he hears Wonwoo chuckles. “Really? I like you too”_

_And that’s it._

_They’re not together yet, but at least they’re now at the same page._

 

**(8:05 PM)**

 

 **chan:** fellas, is it gay

 **junhui:** it is

 **mingyu:** it better be

 **chan:** i saw seungkwan hyung feeding vernon hyung earlier at the cafeteria

 **seungkwan:** very funny chan

 **seungkwan:** i told you i’m like vernon’s mother

 **seungkwan:** isn’t that a mother thing to do

 **seungkwan:** like feeding your child???

 **junhui:** oh my god guys its confirmed

 **jihoon:** i don’t like where this is going

 **junhui:** seungkwan has a mommy kink

 **jihoon:** oh god there it is

 

“A mommy kink?!?!?!” Seungkwan exclaims, and Vernon has to cover both of his ears because of how loud Seungkwan was.

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Seungkwan rolls his eyes and it makes Vernon laugh. His childhood friend always have the tendency to be over dramatic; no wonder he’s close with Mingyu.

“Don’t mind them, they’re probably just talking nonsense”

“Yeah, I know. Can you believe they're always pushing the fact that we’re a couple? I mean, just how? That will never happen”

Vernon laughs, a fake one this time. “Yeah, it’ll never”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the unexpected angst, my fingers typed by itself.
> 
> im sorry if there's so many scenarios...i'll try to lessen it i promise :(  
> anyways, thank you for still reading this mess <3 i appreciate it a lot!


	4. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jeonghan:** can this gc talk about something meaningful for once
> 
> **jeonghan:** like joshua’s ass as an example 
> 
> **junhui:** bold of u to assume that ur boyfriend has one 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw nsfw (mentions about sex)  
> i write these shitty chapters around 1am to 4am pls dont mind the errors and mistakes lol

**(8:23 PM)**

 

 **chan:** good evening guys

 **junhui:** *gays

 **chan:** so i ate dinner and it kinda tasted like the meal my mom used to make for me back when i was in highschool

 **chan:** i miss the good old days…..it has been so long

 **mingyu:** um sorry to break it to u chief

 **mingyu:** but uve literally been in college for like literally two months

 **seungkwan:** do u know those kind of people who just uses literally in a sentence even though its not needed

 **seungkwan:** that person is literally mingyu

 **minghao:** i literally agree

 **seungkwan:** and minghao

 **seokmin:** i literally think the same dude

 **seungkwan:** and seokmin

 **soonyoung:** can u guys pls stop typing the word literally

 **soonyoung:** now whenever i look at it it doesnt look like an actual word

 **wonwoo:** literally

 **jihoon:** literally

 **jeonghan:** literally

 **mingyu:** literally

 **seungcheol:** hey guys give soonyoung a break

 **soonyoung:** FINALLY

 **soonyoung:** thank u hyung

 **seungcheol:** you’re literally welcome

 **soonyoung:** pls kill me

 **wonwoo:** gladly

 

**(9:12 PM)**

 

 **junhui:** its a Saturday

 **junhui:** IM SOOOOD UNRK

 **junhui:** W S AEDTTTTT

 **jihoon:** lol who gets drunk at 9pm

 **minghao:** pls dont believe him

 **jihoon:** don’t worry i don’t

 **minghao:** he spent at least ten minutes trying to form believable drunk texts just so he could look “cool”

 **minghao:** when hes actually on the couch watching disney channel

 **mingyu:** lol exposed

 **junhui:** fuck you minghao

 **minghao:** gladly babe

 **junhui:** 😉

 **seungkwan:** thats disgusting

 **chan:** whats happening

 **chan:** are they actually fucking

 **chan:** please take this mental image away from me

 **soonyoung:** on ur mental image does jun bottom

 **soonyoung:** or is it minghao

 **jihoon:** soonyoung what the fuck

 **seokmin:** i feel like its minghao

 **mingyu:** seokmin and soonyoung hyung aren’t u GUYS ROOMMATES

 **mingyu:** pls stop talking on the gc

 **mingyu:** AND JUST

 **mingyu:** keep the top bottom talks to urself

 **seokmin:** mingyu dude just because wonwoo hyung is here doesnt mean u have to act innocent

 **soonyoung:** yeah mingyu seokmins right im sure wonwoo wont mind hes not that innocent himself

 **soonyoung** : isnt that right my dear wonwoo

 **wonwoo:** fuck you, soonyoung.

 **soonyoung:** or u could

 **soonyoung:** fuck gyu instead

 **chan:** for the second time, please take this mental image away from me

 **vernon:** not the right time to open the groupchat

 **jihoon:** save yourself from this mess vernon

 

**mingyu started a chat with wonwoo (9:20 PM)**

 

 **mingyu:** HYUNGGGGG

 **mingyu:** im sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:

 **wonwoo:** for what?

 **mingyu:** the gc

 **mingyu:** they were teasing u

 **mingyu:** and i know u feel uncomfy about it DDDD:

 **wonwoo:** i don’t really mind

 **mingyu:** BUT

 **mingyu:** YOU SPECIFICALLY TOLD ME

 **mingyu:** YOU WANTED TO TAKE THINGS SLOW

 **wonwoo:** yeah i was actually kidding about the no telling others policy

 **wonwoo:** didn’t know you took it so seriously

 **mingyu:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **mingyu:** ARE U KIDDING ME

 **mingyu:** HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 **mingyu:** do u know how hard it was FOR ME

 **mingyu:** TO NOT TELL ANYONE????????????????????????

 **mingyu:** EARLIER I FELTGUILTY THAT I COULDNT TELL MINGHAO

 **mingyu:** I HATE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSO MUCH

 **wonwoo:** no you don’t

 

**mingyu started a chat minghao (9:25 PM)**

**mingyu:** MINGAHAOAOAO

 **mingyu:** XU MINGHAOSOSOS

 **mingyu:** HEYYYY

 **mingyu:** ANSWE ME

 **mingyu:** STOP FUCKING JUN

 **mingyu:** OR MAKE JUN STOP FUCKING U IDK

 **mingyu:** OH MYVGDOD MINGHAO FUCKING REPLY

 **minghao:** what the hell is it kim mingyu

 **minghao:** i was busy

 **minghao:** we were busy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >: ( -junhui

 **mingyu:** lets TALK

 **minghao:** we are talking dumbass

 **mingyu:** no LIKE

 **mingyu:**   IN PRIVATE…

 **minghao:** um this is a private message?

 **mingyu:** WITHOUT JUNHUI HYUNG

 **mingyu:** PLEASE

 **minghao:** fine wait a sec

 **minghao:** i locked myself in the bathroom

 **minghao:** this better be better than junhuis dick

 **mingyu:** THATS GROSS

 **mingyu:** IS HE REALLY NOT THERE WITH U….

 **minghao:** oh god i promise u hes not

 **mingyu:** OKAY SO……………….

 **minghao:** what

 **mingyu:** HFHEFHEFEHJBHJBCSWONWOOHYUGNGKEJFKENFEKF

 **mingyu:** JFNKFNEJFEKJFNEJLIKESMETOOENFKEFKJEFKJFJES

 **minghao:** how in the everloving fuck could i understand that

 **mingyu:** WONWOO HYUNG LIKES ME TOO

 **minghao:** holy shit

 **minghao:** this is indeed a lot better than junhuis dick

 

**(10:36 PM)**

 

 **junhui:** there’s this thing called switch you fools

 **junhui:** minghao and i really dont have a preference

 **jihoon:** we can live without that information thank u very much

 **wonwoo:** i second that.

 **soonyoung:** OHHHHHH SWITCH

 **soonyoung:** thats interesting to know

 **soonyoung:** id love to guess everyones preference but lets save that for next time

 **wonwoo:** please don’t.

 **chan:** its been an hour why are we still talking about sex

 **seungkwan:** same question tbh

 **junhui:** ur not one to complain seungkwan u have a mommy kink

 **seungkwan:** i don’t even know what a mommy kink is

 **vernon:** i think i understand now kwannie

 **vernon:** its like daddy kink

 **vernon:** but instead of daddy its mommy

 **joshua:** i don’t really think that’s helpful vernon

 **joshua:** but i find it cute that you call him kwannie

 **seungkwan:** oh god joshua hyung please don’t encourage him

 **seungkwan:** i hate being called kwannie

 **vernon:** but its cute

 **seungkwan:** shut up or ill call u nonie

 **vernon:** okay kwannie ^^

 **seungkwan:** ugh i hate you

 **jihoon:** who the fuck still uses ^^ unironically

 **vernon:** i just did

 **seokmin:** dude just imagine seungcheol hyung using it

 **mingyu:** seungcheol hyung: i just got home from the gym ^^

 **seokmin:** seungcheol hyung: carried these dumbbells as if they were cotton ^^

 **soonyoung:** seungcheol hyung: beat up two guys today because they were insulting jihoon ^^

 **jihoon:** please do not ever type again.

 **jihoon:** like ever.

 

**seungcheol started a chat with jihoon (10:40 PM)**

 

 **seungcheol:** hi ^^

 **jihoon:** please don’t.

 **seungcheol:** why ^^

 **seungcheol:** do you not like the new me ^^

 **jihoon:** seungcheol i swear to god

 **seungcheol:** what’s wrong ^^

 **jihoon:** ………………..

 **seungcheol:** i love you jihoon ^^

 **jihoon:** ugh

 **seungcheol:** i love you ^^

 **jihoon:** ………….

 **seungcheol:** are you not gonna respond ^^

 **jihoon:** only if you stop using that

 **seungcheol:** okay ^^

 **seungcheol:** i mean, okay.

 **jihoon:** i love you too.

 **seungcheol:** are we finally boyfriends now

 **jihoon:** seungcheol we’ve been together for a month

 **seungcheol:** can we finally tell our friends now though

 **jihoon:** soon

 **jihoon:** yeah?

 **seungcheol:** yeah. i love you ji

 **jihoon:** i love you too.

 **seungcheol:** ^^

 

**(3:09 AM)**

 

 **soonyoung:** this new rytm game is so annoying im so bad at it

 **soonyoung:** i mean rhym

 **soonyoung:** rhytim?????

 **soonyoung:** or rhymtym i give up

 **soonyoung:** im so glad everyones asleep

 **soonyoung:** pls forget i sent these messages

**(3:36 AM)**

 

 **soonyoung:** RHYTHM

 **soonyoung:** merriam sweetie i knew i could always count on u

 

**(8:18 AM)**

 

 **wonwoo:** soonyoung sometimes i wonder how you were able to reach third year in college

 **mingyu:** lol

 **mingyu:** same

 **minghao:** very funny mingyu

 **mingyu:** MINGHAO

 **mingyu:** DONT U DARE

 **minghao:** wonwoo if a certain someone

 **minghao:** happens to spell the word orange as arnj

 **minghao:** what would u call them

 **wonwoo:** that certain someone is mingyu isn’t it

 **minghao:** ding ding ding!

 

**seokmin changed the group name to arnj (8:20 AM)**

 

 **seokmin:** DUUUUUDE

 **seokmin:** i didnt know you could change the gc name until soonyoung hyung told me

 **soonyoung:** mingyu bold of u to laugh at my rhythm spelling when u cant even properly spell orange

 **mingyu:** FIRST OF ALL MINGHAO FUCK U

 **mingyu:** SECOND OF ALL MY ENGLISH PROFESSOR HAD AN ACCENT AND HE LITERALLY PRONOUNCED IT AS ARNJ

 **seungkwan:** but arnj…..that’s obviously not a word mingyu how can u not tell

 **mingyu:** NO FURTHER QUESTIONS

 **jeonghan:** can this gc talk about something meaningful for once

 **jeonghan:** like joshua’s ass as an example

 **junhui:** bold of u to assume that ur boyfriend has one

 **joshua:** can we not talk about my ass for a sec

 **joshua:** its sunday

 **soonyoung:** so??? we cant talk about asses every sunday?

 **joshua:** yes.

 **joshua:** sunday is a day where we should repent the sins that we did for the whole week

 **minghao:** the fuck

 **jeonghan:** babe pls tell me youre just tripping

 **joshua:** haha i am

 **joshua:** just tired of everyone seeing me as the church boy in every single fic

 **joshua:** might as well joke about it

 **mingyu:** did u actually just

 **mingyu:** broke the fourth wall

 **joshua:** :D

 **soonyoung:** so we’re still allowed to talk about asses??? no matter what day it is??

 **wonwoo:** soonyoung why are you so obsessed with butts

 **wonwoo:** i prefer calling them butts than asses btw

 **soonyoung:** wonwoo, checking out mingyu: "damn ma can i slap that fat butt"

 **mingyu:** seokmin can u do me a favor

 **mingyu:** pls kill ur roommate

 **seokmin:** on it my dude

 

**(8:23 PM)**

 

 **seokmin:** me giving my pet chihuahua two kisses: chimuahmuah

 **jeonghan:** bad joke

 **seokmin:** sorry that it didnt make u chihaha

 **jihoon:** everytime i open this chat i immediately regret it

 **wonwoo:** i don’t.

 **wonwoo:** the joke was funny, seokmin.

 **seokmin:** wonwoo hyung

 **seokmin:** ur the only hyung ever

 **mingyu:** wonwoo hyung ur taste in jokes bothers me

 **junhui:** hes a literal dad mingyu what do u expect

 **junhui:** he probably has a book full of dad jokes in it

 **soonyoung:** its true

 **soonyoung:** one time he asked me “why do u never see elephants hiding in trees”

 **vernon:** why

 **soonyoung:** “because theyre so good at hiding!”

 **wonwoo:** i clearly remember you laughing at that joke, soonyoung.

 **soonyoung:** yeah i laughed out of pity

 **jihoon:** sorry wonwoo but if we are going to talk about dad jokes i think seungcheol tops

 **soonyoung:** I THOUGHT HES A BOTTOM?????

 **jihoon:** you were saying?

 **soonyoung:** hehehehe nothing

 **mingyu:** no way jihoon hyung

 **mingyu:** the w in wonwoo hyung stands for wDad joke

 **minghao:** lol mingyu u tried

 **wonwoo:** seungcheol lets have a dad joke battle then

 **seungkwan:** is this actually fucking happening

 **seungcheol:** lets get it

 **chan:** interesting

 **jeonghan:** i was about to sleep but lets see what you both got

seungcheol: what do you call a fake noodle?

 **vernon:** what

 **joshua:** seungcheol……

 **joshua:** that joke is older than my grandma

 **joshua:** she’s 72

 **wonwoo:** boring

 **wonwoo:** my turn

 **mingyu:** oh god hyung ur actually serious about this

 **wonwoo:** does anyone want to hear a joke about construction?

 **wonwoo:** but maybe later, i’m still working on it :/

 **jihoon:** this is the only time where i wished i didn’t know how to read

 

 

**mingyu started a chat with wonwoo (8:41 PM)**

 

 **mingyu:** ur so hackneyed

 **wonwoo:** you could’ve used the word corny instead, mingyu.

 **mingyu:** yeah but i wanted to seem smart and that i regularly use my thesaurus

 **wonwoo:** you don’t have to impress me

 **wonwoo:** i like you already

 **mingyu:** I KNOWWWWWWWWWW

 **mingyu:** BUT STILLLLLLL

 **mingyu:** the arnj thing was embarrassing : (((((

 **wonwoo:** it’s okay

 **wonwoo:** i find it cute

 **mingyu:**   REALLY????????

 **mingyu:** YOU DO?

 **wonwoo:** nah it’s actually kind of dumb

 **mingyu:** : (((((

 **wonwoo:** but you’re cute

 **wonwoo:** so it all balances out

 **mingyu:** whatever you say, hyung

 **wonwoo:** : )

 **mingyu:** hehe ur using smileys

 **wonwoo:** yeah, effects of talking to you 24/7

 **mingyu:** dont u like it?

 **wonwoo:** dont i like what?

 **mingyu:** talking to me? : (

 **wonwoo:** what makes you say that, mingyu?

 **mingyu:** idk i just feel like sometimes ur only forcing urself to talk to me

 **wonwoo:** mingyu i have no idea what goes on in that head of yours

 **wonwoo:** but i like you, of course talking to you is something i enjoy.

 **mingyu:** HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGG : ((((

 **mingyu:** i like u so much wtf

 **mingyu:** the urge to hug u is really strong right now D:

 **wonwoo:** tomorrow, yeah?

 **mingyu:** can’t wait <3333

 

**(12:01 AM)**

 

 **vernon:** but really, what do u call a fake noodle??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no scenarios as well for the following chapters
> 
> please stream and vote for svt so they could have more music shows win! <3


End file.
